Vegeta Bakes A Cake
by mrs.mario13
Summary: Title says it all... A short story about a little girl wanting to bake a cake with her daddy.


Disclaimer~ I don't own DBZ. Akira Toriyama. Also I don't own SpongeBob. Its creator does.

* * *

Vegeta walked through the front doors of the capsule corp. after his wife Bulma forced him shopping. "See Vegeta, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Bulma said innocently.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted. He set forward to the kitchen. Once at his destination, he was greeted by a pair of big blue eyes and a big smile. "Hi daddy!" squealed a happy 5 year old girl. She had jumped down to give him a hug and he picked her up. "Hello princess," Vegeta greeted. Bulma walked in behind the two and patted bra on the head. She opened the fridge and asked "Are you two hungry?"

"Yes," bra said and Vegeta smirked and added "but if it tastes anything like the last meal I had then count me out woman."

Bulma glared at him. "I don't see you trying to make food! Ugh you jerk!"

"Daddy can we bake a cake," the little girl said innocently, her big bright blue eyes staring up at him with puppy dog eyes. Vegeta stared at her with shock. Every fiber of his being wanted to say no but then again somewhere in his heart he sort of wanted to say yes.

"... Why don't you ask your mother?"

"Because we don't ever do anything together and all I want to do I bake a lousy cake but nooo. You care more for your training than your own daughter and sometime I think you hate me!" bra told Vegeta with tears falling down her face as she rubbed them away huffing. Vegeta glanced over at his wife and she signaled to him that he was defeated. Vegeta sighed; He sure damn well didn't like engaging in earthly activities but he definitely didn't like it when his daughter cried and thought he didn't care about her.

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes. Joy once again returned her face as she gave him a big hug around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Vegeta only grunted in response.

It was around 6 o'clock when Vegeta was in the GR training. Trunks was outside with goten, Bulma was in her lab, and Bra was sitting on the couch flipping through channels making fun of the SpongeBob theme song.

'Are you ready kids!' "no" 'I can't hear you "NO!" 'oooooooohhhhhh' Bra checked the time.

"Oh my gosh!" screamed bra. She got up and walked over to the GR where she heard grunts and yells. There was one main rule in the household and that was to never interrupt Vegeta during his training. But she assumed today could be an exception. She slowly knocked on it but each knock was harder than the next. She heard everything stop and she took a few steps back.

"What is it!" he asked coldly. He looked down at a half heartedly smiling bra. "Daddy can we bake the cake now?"

He sighed and got out. 20 Minutes of showering and clothing later Vegeta appeared in the kitchen where his daughter was sitting. He reached up to get the cookbook. "What kind of cake shall you like to bake brat?" he asked clearly annoyed. She thought for a moment then exclaimed "Strawberry!" He looked at the ingredients. He took out a large glass bowl and the electric mixer. "Give me the flour," he ordered his daughter to get him the ingredients. She came back looking as white as a ghost which made him chuckle. "Now eggs." A few where dropped but not a large amount. "Butter." Vegeta mixed them together. He looked at the directions again. 'Add freshly chopped strawberries huh?' "Hey bra get the strawberry syrup," he told her. "Okay!" She came back with the pinkish red bottle. 'Well same thing,' he thought to himself. He mixed it even more. He put the bowls containments into the baking pan. He set it in the oven. "Daddy can I lick the bowl?" He raised his eyebrow at this strange question but gave her the bowl. 'How bizarre."

It was around 7:15 when everyone finished eating dinner. However by this time the cake was already iced and decorated. It was lopped over and uneven. Bulma, Trunks, and even Vegeta himself hesitated to dare and try it but bra didn't. She got the first piece and tried it. "It's delicious! Daddy, daddy try it." She shoved a fork full of it in his face. He took it from her and ate it.

"Well, it's certainly better then any concoction your mother will ever stir up," he teased. Bulma glared at him. "I love you daddy!" "I Love you too princess."

* * *

A/N~ I know I should be working on Mr. L's mischief gosh. This is my first DBZ fiction. The heck, this is my only fan fiction that isn't about _**super Mario.**_ Hope you enjoyed. Review plz :). Also I hope no one seems OoC. If so then I don't give a rat's ass :D muahahaa


End file.
